Anubis House
Anubis House 'is one of the main locations where House of Anubis takes place. History Anubis House was built in 1890; however, it was not named Anubis House until 1922. The original inhabitants were Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe along with their only child, Sarah. After their tragic death, Victor's father (Victor Rodenmaar Sr.) became the new owner of the house and the guardian of Sarah. Victor's father told his son that if he didn't make Sarah tell them where to find the treasure he would send Victor away to an orp hanage. Sarah told them both many times that she was not going to reveal where the cup is because she didn't know where it was hidden. But the Cup of Ankh is not the only treasure hidden. Connection to the Horus Legend Throughout the series, the entire house has shown many mystical properties. The first of which was a reaction to Nina's Eye of Horus necklace. In fact, the house has quite a strong connection to it. The house has many hidden rooms and passage ways that can only be opened and closed with that particular necklace. Though it isn't quite clear how this may be, many fans think the architectures of the house might have foreseen the legend. However, only the Chosen One can open these hidden rooms and passage ways as well as certain items that are also related to the search. For example, the Arabic Dictionary in House of Reunion / House of Memories could only be opened by Nina. When Amber tried to force the locket in, nothing happened.﻿ An example of a passage way that can be opened is the oven that leads to the cellar. Secret Compartments Since the series premiere the house has shown a number of secret rooms, hiding places, and even tunnels belive it or not. The list below shows the compartments and their functions.(Note these compartments as of now are NOT in chronilogical order though I will put which season they are discovered in.) Most of the compartments *'Old Oven in the Kitchen-''' When Nina discovered the "Eye of Horus" symbol she tried out her necklace and revealed a pathway to the cellar. *'Antechamber-' In the cellar Sibuna discovered the ralings on the wall is actually some kind of victorian lock that protects an antechamber believed to be Robert Frobisher-Smythes secret study. It also has amulets that prevent the blindness from the booby trap. The Tunnels It seems that the anti chamber not only hides Robert Frobisher's Smythe's study but a series of tunnels underneath the house. The passsage way was blocked by the bookshelve but when a book is pulled, in a very James Bond esque fashion, turn to the tunnels. These tunnels are believed to be hiding at the end, (to the kids) the "Mask of Anubis, (but to Victor) the missing pages of the "Book of Isis". The tunnels are heavily gaurded, each more difficult than the last. #The first of the traps is a light that scans from the feet up until it reaches your eyes. It leaves you temporarily blind if looked at.(It can be specualted that if you close your eyes the light will still blind you, but possibly to a lesser degree). The only one shown so far to negate it is to wear the amulets hidden in the study. The lights scans them then goes back down protecting the wearer. #The second blockway is the bookshelve itself belive it or not. Certain books with letters on the spine can be arranged to form the name, "Robert Frobisher Smythe" allowing a blue light to shine on a slab. This matierilizes a rubix cube looking key.(Just roll with it). #The cube can be re-arranged into a pyramid and stuck onto the wall with the same image enlargened to opening the gateway to the next tunnel. #The new tunnel is a a long stretch of cement with an interesting feature. A gaping hole too long to jump. The gap can be bridged together with a crocodile shapedboard that connects the gap. However it isn;t over yet. When the kids go to pass moon and sun shaped blades swish back and for in a rythmic motion. By playing the pauses it makes it capable to get through by not easy by the least. It can be shut of by a compartment on the end. #Once you get passes the gap the is a vent looking compartment that can be crawled through to get to the next side. Problem, it's comsumed with bugs, gets narrow the more you crawl and may be prone to a cave in. Residents of Anubis House '''Former Residents *Victor Rodenmaar Sr. (Victor's father) *Mr. and Mrs. Frobisher-Smythe (Sarah's parents) *Sarah Frobisher-Smythe *Mick Campbell *Trudy Rehmann *Mr. Eric Sweet (House of Myths, House of Nightmares) *John Clarke (House of Myths, House of Nightmares) 'Current Residents' *Victor Rodenmaar *Nina Martin *Fabian Rutter *Amber Millington *Patricia Williamson *Mara Jaffray *Alfred "Alfie" Lewis *Jerome Clarke *Joy Mercer (she disappeared in Season 1 once, but she returns as a regular character in Season 2) *Eddie Miller *Vera Devenish Anubis House Gallery Link to Gallery. Category:Episodes